Strange Coincidences!
by CaptainHoshiko
Summary: Two girls get a chance of a life time, but what happens when important school transfer information gets messed up? Yes, Ashiya Mizuki becomes not the only girl to be attending Osaka High? Come and read the chaos! Please Read and review!


Disclaimer: This is collaboration between two Fans of Hana kimi! Please don't sue us, we don't own any of the Hana Kimi characters used! There a couple of original characters that you will have to deal with for chapter one, but other than that the regular cast of Kimi characters will show up in chapter two!

PLEASE KEEP AN OPEN MIND WHEN READING THIS! IT IS BASED ON COINCIDENCES!

Abby turned over and glared at the pale blue numbers on her alarm clock as they dully lit the dark room. "5:50 am…already," she let out with an agitated sigh. She let one long boney arm escape the warm confines of her blankets and push the alarm clock off. She slowly stretched her frail frame from underneath the blankets and sat up exposing herself to the chilly morning air that was coming from the vents. She placed her feet on the cold hardwood floor and grabbed her school clothes and quietly walked into the bathroom. She slipped on a pair of faded blue jeans and rolled them to her about right under her knees. She then slipped on a hand made shirt with spaghetti straps, and buttoned the button on the back and tied the lace tie behind her. It was like a dress on her that flowed down to her mid thigh with a pattern of little pale yellow and pink flowers. She adjusted the claps to her silver starfish necklace and then looked for a hair brush in the nearest drawer. She looked at her lightly tanned face as she combed her hair which was brown with some shades of auburn and blond mixed into it. She combed and tied her hair into two little buns on the back of her head and put small butterfly clips in. She then looked at her pale blue eyes and put her glasses back on.

Abby then proceeded back into her room and grabbed her backpack and purse and headed

down the stairs her feet made small thuds on the way down. She grabbed a multigrain bar and headed out the door of farmer looking house. She walked in silence as the sun started to peek over the trees and heat the chilly air that was filled with morning dew. Her footsteps echoed as they hit the pavement as she continued to walk in her sandals. After about ten minutes of walking she was at the bus stop. She waited quietly with a couple freshmen and another junior. The silence was thick and the chilly air had caused goose bumps to appear on her arms. Then the other junior turned to her and pointed, "The prison transport is here!" He let out as the bus came down the small hill and stopped. Abby chuckled and climbed into the bus and walked a little before picking a window seat near the middle of the bus.

She placed her bag next to her and looked out the window and she crunched her knees so that they rested on the back of the seat in front of her. She gazed out the window as more stops were made and as they slowly approached school she grabbed her bag and sat up straight. She jumped to her feet as soon as the bus stopped and headed into the school and down the busy halls to her locker. She crouched down and unlocked it. She grabbed her science book and her art supplies and then slammed the door shut. She then stood up and headed to her first period class. She sat down in a seat looking around the science room only to notice that the teacher was missing. She then noticed one of her friend's come in and she smiled, "Looks like we have a substitute."

"Oh joy and sweet rapture," was the sarcastic reply. The girl who spoke sat down at the lab table they shared, dropped her bag and proceeded to prop her feet on the tables surface. The girl painted an odd picture sitting next to her friend. Her appearance was very outlandish with her blue hair cropped short into almost a militaristic style war the first oddity. The clothes she wore; a t-shirt with an image of two guys kissing tucked into a pair of baggy bondage pants: the type of pants with a multitude of pockets and belts hung from the waist to leg that just creamed punk. The pant legs then fell over a pair of surplus combat boots that rested upon the surface of their table.

"So who is it?" The girl looked at Abby questioningly with bright pale grey eyes as she brought her hands up and behind her head, fingers interlocking to create a rest for her skull.

"Don't know Kira," replied Abby noticing an older teacher enter.

The teacher stood silently looking at the class as if they were a lab experiment. He then grinned and was about to start attendance when a crackling noise came over the intercom.

"Excuse me. May you please send Abby Fauteaux and Kira Hatake to the main office," came a crackly voice over the intercom.

Abby felt herself go pale as she grabbed her bag and turned to Kira with a worried look. "What do they want us for," let out Abby nervously.

"Beats the hell out of me," answered Kira, her brows furrowed in confusion. She moved her legs so she was able to sit up straight, then grabbed her bag and stood. "We might as well check and see what the 'guards' want." Kira gave her friend a sarcastic smirk.

They both headed out the door into the empty halls and up the dirty stairs to the main office. They went in through the open door into the main office which was filled with a pool of sunlight that left some corners filled with ominous shadows that seemed ready to eat you alive. There were two wooden chairs that they sat in and left them feeling worse as they stared at the older man in a suit behind a neatly organized desk with a computer of to the side of him. The sun gave his bald head a shiny polished look and his permanent scowl suddenly lightened into a shocking smile making all the wrinkles on his face float away. Abby squirmed in her chair because this was very out of character for the principle.

"Hello ladies, I have good news," smiled the principle.

Abby couldn't help but sigh with relief as she squirmed in the hard wood of the chair.

"Let's start with Abby," smiled the Principle handing her a hard folder of a dark navy blue color. Abby glanced at it and looked up at the Principle questioningly.

The principle cleared his throat and smiled. "Miss Fauxteau, the art teacher here at this school has recognized you as being someone of great artistic talent. This motivated your teacher to nominate you for a scholarship contest. This contest is a full scholarship to a number of schools that offer world known art programs. Your teacher wrote an essay on you, sent slides of your work, and your transcript. After, a few weeks we got word from a school in Japan picked you as their contest winner. Now, this means you may choose to spend the rest of your high school career in a school free of charge or stay here," smiled the principle. "Oddly enough, Kira has been accepted to the same school only she got different method," he added handing out an identical folder to kira. "Do you remember this form," asked the principle holding up a blank form.

Kira glanced over the document, her eyes widening.

"Yeah actually. But…I thought it was a joke thing." She looked up again, confusion in her eyes. "What school is this?"

The Principle smiled warmly. "The high school is Osaka high. It's well known in Japan for its academics and athletics. But its art programs are very respected as well."

The bald headed principle eyed the girls carefully. "We need your acceptances notices by the end of the week if you plan on going." The principle let his gaze wander over the students for a moment before continuing. "Please don't let anyone else make your decision for you. It would be a shame to spend a year and a half in a school you didn't want to be in." He then waved them off with the sound of the bell.

Abby sat in all her class with a numb feeling as her blue eyes looked around the room at the faces of all those who thought of her as weird would be finally be gone from her life.

She brushed a few strand of her hair out of her face and bolted at the last bell and darted for the bus and sat down. Her feet tapped the bus floor as she looked out the window anxious to get home. She ignored the stupid jokes of the freshmen and darted off the bus when it came to her stop. She ran as fast as she could on her frail legs and then stopped half way to her house to take a breath.

"I need to exercise more," sighed Abby trying to catch her breath as she continued to walk. She finally got home and ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. She took out the folder and flicked through it. She sat quietly looking into the corner as thoughts ran through her head. She then grinned, "I'm gonna do IT! YATTA," she let out with a yell.

She then went into a storage closet and got out a suit case and a carry on bag. She grinned and started to pack her clothes which were extremely easy because she was to be issued a uniform which meant she didn't need a whole lot of clothes. She took out her art supplies and began an attempt to fit her personals and supplies into the suitcase and carry on. She then sighed in defeat as she shoved her laptop in another bag. She placed everything in the corner of her room and began to flick through the rules of the school. She finished reading and grinned as her parents came home. She ran down the wooden steps and threw the folder at them. "I'm going to JAPAN!" Her Father and Mother looked at her as if she was insane.

A couple days later, Abby got her parents to sign the permission slip and got her plane ticket. She spent the week getting ready and the night before she went to her next door neighbor's. "I want to donate my hair before I leave," explained Abby as she sat in the cushiony seat and her neighbor smiled. "That's awesome," replied her next door neighbor. Her neighbor began chopping away until her hair hung right under her chin in a layered look.

"Flight four seventeen has landed in Tokyo, Japan. You are now free to move about the country," came a voice over an intercom jolting Abby awake.

She wondered off the plane and got her luggage and glanced at a small bus ticket. She wandered around and found where she needed to be. She boarded the bus to Osaka and sat by the window nervously looking around. "I wonder..." She thought. Her eyes widened as she saw the next passenger board.

"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE," exclaimed Abby Loudly as she waved to Kira!

Bell after bell rang throughout the school day; a raucous sound that forced the students into motion towards their next class, and ultimately, their bus ride home. Kira hardly noticed the time keepers for the day, her thoughts constantly drawn to the envelope that had been given to her hours before.

It can't be that simple. Can It? The odds had to be somewhere around one in a billion! Right? A frown crossed her face. There's no way a high school in another country could possible select her to attend one of their school's.

She ran a hand through her short blue colored hair, grimacing. She needed to think… her grey eyes glanced at the clock face. But I don't have time to. At Least…not a lot of it.

The bell gave its alarm again, signaling the end of the day and sending Kira into frenzy as she hurried to pack her bag.

"I can't believe I spaced out!" She growled to herself as she raced for the buses.

Her ride home was quiet, her gaze focused on what flew past her window. She wanted to go. Her only problem was getting permission. And with her mother never home, she had a problem.

"Ah screw it." Kira said under her breath as her stop came up. She disembarked and jogged to her home; a grin spreading across her face.

"I'm going to Japan whether you like it or not!" She shouted as she opened the door to her house. She then dropped her bag by the entrance and raced into her room to figure out what she was going to do to get her to her destination. She sat on her bed, legs crossed, and lips pursed in thought.

"I could always use carbon paper…" she grinned. "But then there's always the problem of where to get a pre-written signature…," she looked at her walls then smacked her forehead.

A minute later Kira had a perfectly forged signature of her mother's name sitting in her back pack.

Kira waved to Abby with a laugh. "You thought you would be the only one?"

"Well yea! I had wanted to call you to ask if you were going, but I was busy as hell," smiled Abby. She shook her head letting her short hair fall into her face. She looked out the window and then back at her friend, "Can you believe it!?! We're actually in Japan!" Abby was jostled a little as the bus started to move.

Kira hurriedly got into a seat next to her friend to avoid falling in the aisle. "Now… out of curiosity… how did you plan on understanding the lessons? Last I knew, you didn't understand Japanese," the blue haired girl eyed her curiously.

Kira's family was Japanese American, and Japanese was the primary language of the house. But she wasn't sure about Abby seeing as she was French Canadian.

Abby laughed, "I got hypnotized so my brain could access all the Japanese I heard on all the animes I've watched and when I went to your house. What happens is the hypnotist access a part of your brain that locks away certain languages, and he recalls it by hypnotizing you. My parents had me do it because they wanted me to be able to get around Japan!" Abby grinned at her friend in triumph.

Kira raised a brow at the explanation. Hypnotization? She'd have to see it in action to believe it.

Abby noticed Kira's expression of disbelief and chuckled. She then muttered something under her breathe in Japanese.

"I heard that, DORK! And who are you calling a Yaoi Freak?!" huffed Kira.

Abby burst out into laughter and grinned, "Now do you believe me?"

"I have seen the light!" The girl exclaimed her hands out before her as if she were walking down a dark tunnel. With a laugh of her own she dropped her arms.

"You meanie," remarked Abby sticking out her tongue in a pout.

Kira stuck out her own tongue in response before her jaw dropped slightly.

"Ah! Look!" She pointed out the window at a large building with a grey brick wall and gate. Boys were fooling around in the courtyard within the school grounds.

"It's Osaka High all right! But… why aren't there any girl students?" The blue haired girl frowned.

"Osaka High All boy's school," stuttered Abby in shock as she looked at the sign and the bus rolled to a slow stop at the corner.

"What are we gonna do?!" said Kira in panic. "We can't go in there!" She looked down at her chest then up at Abby. "Not with these!"

Abby looked around desperately, "This was supposed to be an opportunity of a life time!" She frowned and grabbed Kira by the arm, "Come on! I'm not giving up a great opportunity like this! I don't care if our paper work was screwed up were going to attend this SCHOOL!" She pushed Kira out of the bus and behind a bunch of bushed and plopped down with all her stuff. "Come on we need to come up with a plan!" Let out Abby in a very desperate tone.

Kira stared at her wide eyed. "And what kind of plan would that be?? We can't get breast reductions! The most we could do is bind ourselves flat!" The girl growled out.

And even then, we don't know if it will work…but she kept that thought to herself.

Abby grinned evilly, "OH! This will work! Don't forget how many girls back home called us manly looking!" She opened her bag and rummaged through it and held up a ton of Ace bandages. "Got to love my mother!"

"You have got to be joking…" A look of horror covered her face as she stared at the white bandages. "Your mom's crazy! Why…Why would she pack that?!"

"She thought I'd get stabbed by someone," laughed Abby. She slipped on a baggy hoodie and began to bind her chest from underneath it. She kept looking around to make sure no one was watching.

This isn't happening…Kira thought as she grabbed a roll and stared at it, almost waiting for it to laugh at her.

"Abby…I don't know how to do this…"

Abby sighed gently and grabbed the bandages out of her hand and began to help Kira bind her chest. "Okay…Done! Now do you have a hoodie," asked Abby?

Face still red, Kira snorted. "Do I have a Hoodie?" She opened her bag and looked up at her friend. "Black, blue, or neon orange?"

"Black," smiled Abby. She straightened herself and grabbed her luggage. "Ready," gulped Abby as she stood up?

"Yeah…maybe in the next century…" The girl groused as she pulled the hoodie over her head and shoulders with a grunt, she hoisted one bag over a shoulder and grabbed the other bags handle and started walking.

"So...do we head to the main office," pondered Abby aloud. Her face slowly turning pale as they headed toward the gates. _"We're totally screwed…if this doesn't work,"_ thought Abby to herself as her skin turned paler than milk.

"Might as well," Kira replied as they crossed the threshold of the gate. She stared straight ahead of her, praying the other students weren't paying too much attention to them.

_No turning back…no turning back_…she chanted in her head a secret mantra to prevent her from running away from the looming entrance of the school.

PLEASE REVIEW clings to readers in a clingy fashion please!


End file.
